A Cinderella Story  Twilighted
by Crepuscule Angel
Summary: Edward and Bella meet in a networking chat-room neither knowing that the person there talking is who there heart desire's  Cinderella theme and story line Twilight character's Edward jock  Rated T for now may go to a M in later chapter's - BETA'ED VERSION
1. Chapter 1

I'm Here Which, Roughly Translated

Means I Would Rather Die Than

Stay Away From

You!.

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.

[AN. Ok so I spell checked this one also I tried my best with the full stops and the capital letters so I hope I'm getting better .]

also i have a beta now *yay* scuzzfuzz so thank her for the correction of my work . also check out her storys i recommend them to you all.

A Cinderella Story

Chapter One

BPOV

Ok. So I was sitting at my laptop like any other day except today wasn't any other day at all. Today was the end of spring break. Yeah, great huh?

So here I was in my attic room – yeah, the attic - talk about Harry Potter having problems! He has nothing on me, seriously.

I live in a six bedroom, three story house and my evil step mother sticks me in the attic. Her daughters Jessica and Lauren are also Satan's children. They're your average bitches, up there own arse and think every one should bow down to them .

My dad who was single because my mum died during childbirth met Sue when I was nine. He married her when I turned twelve and her and the two idiots moved in here. A year after, we had an earthquake my dad Charlie was reading to me in my room.

He told me when I was older I was going to find a prince and we would build a castle together. I remember the night very well. As the earthquake hit Sue screamed for help and my dad told me to take cover under the bed, promising he would be back.

He didn't return - he never came back. I was stuck with the three wicked witches of the west. The next day - yes, the day after my father's death - Sue emptied my room. Throwing my things in boxes, she had my bed moved to the attic with my boxes on the top.

The only thing I have left to remind me of him is a story book. Its about a princess meeting her prince and her castle. On the front is a picture of me and my dad. The book is under my bed in a box with little things of my dad's and some thing that remind me of him, but the book is the only thing that he truly left me.

I hated Lauren and Jessica. They made it their personal day job to make my life hell whenever they could. I worked at Sue's café – well, it was my dad's but due to him dying without a will she got it all. To her displeasure that also included me.

So as I was saying, here I am, sitting in my attic. I logged onto the college website where there is a chat room where people can connect to each other. Its was all different people from different groups all connecting so I thought, 'What the hell, I'll try it out.'

Alice Cullen, my best friend, was online, she met her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock on a few months ago. Alice is popular - she and Rosalie my other friend are the two least bitchy girls I have ever met.

Rose is Jasper's sister and Alice has two brothers, Emmett on the basketball team and Edward the jock. Emmett talks to me but Edward doesn't even know I exist. He's dating Tanya Delinya who is a cheerleader and best friends with Lauren and Jessica, so it's three bitchy girls. Edward doesn't look twice at me. I remember when Alice introduced me one day at their house, Tanya was there she sneered and Edward smiled then turned around towards Tanya. I haven't spoken to him or even looked at him since.

I logged on my user - Browneyedgirl. It was a little lame but it made me feel like me. Like I wasn't pretending to be some one else. I was me and I could be myself and feel like myself with out any one judging me. It was the one thing no one could take from me - my eye color.

Three people were online - Pink-Lady (which is Alice), maninlove (who is vile Mike Newton) and some guy called just-me (who I don't have a clue who it is). Alice was set as away so I was about to set myself as away when a chat box came up on my screen.

just-me : hey

Hmmm...ok maybe I can do this, I thought.

browneyedgirl : hey

just-me : erm im not really sure what to do here ive never tried before.

Ok, that's good, he's new to this too.

browneyedgirl : its ok im new too =] my friend told me to try it so here i am.

just-me: im glad you did :)

Oh, so he's a sweet talker.

browneyedgirl : me too.

just-me: so...erm...tell me about yourself

Ok, well this is tricky. I know, I'll just tell him the basics.

browneyedgirl : erm ok well im female im a junior im seventeen i have brown eyes and brown hair. What about you?.

just-me : ok well im male im also a junior and seventeen i have green eyes and brownish hair.

So he's in my year, I might know him.

browneyedgirl : do you think we have ever met before?.

just-me : i don't know theres like 3,500 people in my school im glad your in my year though.

That's true but he's in my year and almost everyone knows everyone else due to the small amount of pupils.

"Isabella!" a cruel voice called up the stairs. "Isabella, come here! I'm hungry and want a snack."

browneyedgirl : i have to go

just-me : what , no why.

That's good, I didn't want to leave either for some reason. I enjoyed talking to this person who I've probably seen and never spoken to.

browneyedgirl : reality calls .

just-me : ok , well do you have netlog on your mobile.

browneyedgirl : erm I'm not sure what is it ?.

just-me : you type on settings and click mobile it gives you a code then your give the code to who ever you want to chat to and when send a text to it , it adds your details to there address book by your username.

browneyedgirl : o ill erm ill sign up for it now.

I clicked on the settings link and it was pretty easy.

just-me : ok do you want my code.

browneyedgirl : yeah that would be nice.

just-me: ok mines 151324.

My phone vibrated twice - a message with just-me's contact details and a message with my code.

browneyedgirl : ok ill add you now :) mines 623457

just-me : ok ill add you to :}

"Isabella, now!" the wicked witch of the west called.

browneyedgirl : i really have to go.

just-me : ok can i text you .

browneyedgirl : sure bye x.

I was really looking forward to talking to him again.

just-me : see ya x.

I clicked log off.

Later Iwent to bed to sleep, no doubt Sue will have me up at six to cook what ever witches eat for their breakfast. God, I hate my life.

Just as I was about to sleep my phone beeped.

TO : browneyedgirl

sweet dreams

FROM : just-me

I smiled and clicked reply.

TO : just-me

you too

FROM : bronweyedgirl

My dreams took me to the place I felt safe - my own kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

What If I'm Not

The Super Hero ?

What If I'm The

Bad Guy !

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.

[AN. Ok so I spell checked this one also I tried my best with the full stops and the capital letters so I hope I'm getting better .]

Ok, this one is longer than the first.

A Cinderella Story

Chapter two

BPOV

The next day after I gave Sue and the terrible twins their breakfast, Alice came and picked me up to give me a lift into school. When I got in Alice was smiling widely at me. I didn't have a clue what was with her but when she pulled up outside the school she didn't go to park like she normally does, she just sat looking at me .

"So last night I spoke to Edward, and he was weird. Tanya kept calling and he ignored her, he even called me Ali and asked dad if he can go by the hospital and help out at weekends," she said.

Ali was Alice's nickname - Emmett and Edward called her that since she was little but Edward stopped when he became a jock. Alice explained that he wasn't his usual self. She seemed really pleased with the nickname.

"And then this morning when I was leaving he was in the kitchen smiling at me and asked me if I needed a lift to school. I said no because I was picking you up and he said he could drive us both but then his phone went off and he pulled a really strange face and then asked me if he could sit with us at lunch because he needs to talk to me. I said yeah. I hope you don't mind if Tanya comes over and stays. I swear if she's mean I'll break her fake nose for her so she'll need a new nose job!" she said

I had to laugh but it was a little false because I knew Alice meant it. That was the scariest thing about it - she hated Tanya more than me, which was a very hard to thing to do since I've hated Tanya since she became friends with Lauren and Jessica and decided to join the secret 'Hate and torture Bella group'.

Just as Alice was about to park, Tanya pulled in and took the spot. She got out of the car and wrapped her arms around Edward, who was parked next to her. They stood chatting along with their mates, ignoring us. Tanya turned and glared.

"Edward and Tanya are genetically programmed to find each other, how can so much ego be in one relationship? " I asked.

Alice laughed "Yeah, but I think Edward's getting his class back."

I turned to see what she was watching and it was Edward, Tanya had wrapped her arm around his waist and he moved her arm and stood next to her. It looked like they was having a row.

"Well I personally think it's too late for Edward, he may want to change but he's a jock Alice, time to face facts," I said .

She smiled sympathetically at me. "I'll catch you later," I said, walking towards block A where my math class was.

"See ya," she called after me.

I turned around and saw Edward look up. He smiled in my direction and I looked around to see who else was around - there was no one. I smiled back and walked towards the door. Math went slower than usual.

At lunch I decided to go to the library. Alice usually spent it with Jasper in the science block and Emmett and Rose went...well, I don't think I actually wanted to know where they went. Plus after what Alice said about Edward and Tanya I thought it best if I stayed out of it. I decided to log on to the chat and see if just-me was online - maybe he was a loner like me.

Five people were online, one of them just-me! I smiled and inwardly squealed – yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan, squealed, even though it was inwardly. Before I could even click on his name a chat window popped up.

just-me : i wondered when you would get in touch :)

For some reason my heart did a flutter.

browneyedgirl : yeah i wondered if youd be online too =]not many people use the pc at school.

just-me : I'm hiding

browneyedgirl : i come here because its peacful please you don't have the popular people pestering you in here they wouldnt be caught dead in a room with a pc in the school.

He didn't reply to that. O God, I hope I didn't offend him, I thought.

browneyedgirl : are you still there ?

just-me : i live in a world of people pretending to be some thing im not.

Ok, so that was a little out of the blue.

browneyedgirl : ... that was a little random.

just-me : you said about popular people well maybe some of them have to live the life to keep up the imagine that people expect of them.

browneyedgirl : why would anyone pretend to be some thing they're not?

I was a little confused as to where this was going.

just-me : what if they had to, what if that person thought they were themself until one day someone showed them they could be something more - someone else.

browneyedgirl : i understand that to an extent i suppose.

just-me : that's why i came on here really i suppose , to be truthful it was for the fact that on here I can be myself

He was confusing me a little now.

just-me : how about we play a question game, to find out about each other more , like our interests and such.

browneyedgirl : go on then.

just-me : ok ill ask ten questions all at once then when you give your answers ill answer the same question then you ask me ten questions when i answer , then ill answer them too. sound fair?

So this sounded a little complicated but I wanted to know more about him so I gave in.

browneyedgirl : ok i think i understand

just-me : do you want to go first?

browneyedgirl : no you go first.

just-me : ok question 1 ~ favourite color? Question 2 ~ tell me something you enjoy? Question 3. ~ do you play an instrument? Question 4. ~ least favourite class? Question me something no one else knows? Question 6.~ what cd did you last listen to? Question 7 ~ .what do you plan on doing once you leave here? Question 8 ~ do you have siblings ? Question 9 ~ if you could go abroad anywhere where would it be and why? ok last but not least Question 10 ~ can we meet ?

Some of those questions would be tricky to handle.

browneyedgirl : ok ... Answer 1 ~ green. Answer 2 ~ i enjoy writing stories. Answer 3 ~ nope. Answer 4 ~ gym. Answer 5 ~ im saving up to get my own place. Answer 6 ~ Paramore. Answer 7 ~ i plan on either becoming a teacher or a writer. Answer 8 ~ urgh yeah two stepsisters. Answer 9 ~ hmmm paris my dad before he passed away said he'd take me so its like a dream to go. Answer 10 ~ maybe, i would like to but i want to know more about you first if that's ok.

just-me : ok my answers Answer 1 ~ brown. Answer 2 ~ i enjoy going for rides in my car , reading or listen to music. Answer 3 ~ yes i can play the piano. Answer 4 ~ i'd have to say maths. Answer 5 ~ i act the way i do because im scared to show people the real me. Answer 6 ~ jimmy eat world. Answer 7 ~ i want to be a doctor. Answer 8 ~ yes i have a brother and sister. Answer 9 ~ probably africa if i ever get my degree in medicine id go and help the ill children there. Answer 10 ~ i hope we do soon.

There were a lot of things to consider here - he was a passionate person, he had beliefs and thought of others and he was also afraid to show who he really was.

just-me : ok your questions now.

browneyedgirl : Question 1 ~ favorite book? . Question 2 ~ favorite film? . Question 3 ~ least favorite color? . Question 4 ~ favorite class? . Question 5 ~ best memory? . Question 6 ~ do you have any tattoos? Question 7 ~ ever done anything you regret? . Question 8 ~ do you have any pets? .Question 9 ~ favourite food?. Question 10 ~ if you could change anything about yourself what would it be? .

just-me : Answer 1 ~ wuthering heights. Answer 2 ~ Fight Club. Answer 3 ~ purple. Answer 4 ~ science. Answer 5 ~ when i was little my dad took me to work with him - he is a doctor and it was probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Answer 6 ~ yeah i have a lion on the bottom of my back and a cross with my sister and brother's initials under the top of my thigh - no one actually know i have them lol. Answer 7 ~ yeah i regret a lot of things mainly the way i act towards others. Answer 8 ~ no i don't need them with my siblings lol. Answer 9 ~ cheese and tomato pizza. Answer 10 ~ id change my view on things , i'd change my attitude , id change my friends and id change the way i treat people - im thinking of doing it bit by bit.

browneyedgirl : ok interesting :)

just-me : ok come on your answers now =]

browneyedgirl : ok, ok Answer 1 ~ Romeo and Juliet. Answer 2 ~ dogma [its funny]. Answer 3 ~ pink. Answer 4 ~ English. Answer 5 ~ when me and my dad were at his work place him and the staff threw me a surprise party for my birthday - i thought everyone had forgotten. Answer 6 ~ yeah i have a lamb on the small of my back in a meadow and i have angel wings on my shoulder no one knows ha plus i have a scroll on my ribcage with some writing in French it was a quote my dad always used to say. Answer 7 ~ a few things i regret mostly i regret how i don't stand up for myself enough. Answer 8 ~ nope well unless you class my stepmother and sisters. Answer 9 ~ ditto i agree with you can't beat cheese and tomato pizza. Answer 10 ~everything.

!

Just then the bell rang.

just-me : ill text you later i should be online tonight.

browneyedgirl : ok speak to you later x

just -me : bye x

We both logged off and I went to class as normal. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

[AN: Do you prefer long or short? Let me know! Reviews make me smile! :) ]


End file.
